


Happy Birthday Dad

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Ladies of Arrow Week [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 12:37:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2388452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie





	Happy Birthday Dad

** Happy Birthday Dad **  
** Characters/Pairings: ** Laurel, Sara, Felicity, Quentin   
** Word Count: ** 668  
 ** Rating: ** G  
 ** Written For Ladies of Arrow Week Day 1: Family **

Quentin Lance was a lucky man and he had no idea how lucky he was. That was until his birthday. 

Laurel parked the car and looked over at her sister. “Don’t forget the presents in the back seat. I’ll take the cake in.” 

“Wait! Why are you taking the cake? I held it the whole way here.” Sara asked. 

“Can you get out of the car without dropping it?” Laurel gave Sara that ‘big sister’ look that made Sara want to scream. 

“I only dropped that one we got for Ollie because I was drunk.” Sara said with a pout. 

“I don’t even want to think about Oliver Queen tight now.” Laurel rolled her eyes. “Tonight is all about Dad.” 

“You brought it up.” Sara said as she slid out of the passenger side with the ease of a well-trained assassin. “See didn’t drop it.” 

Laurel got out and glared at her before opening the door to the back seat for the presents. “Smart ass.” 

Sara stuck her tongue out at Laurel when she put the bags on the hood of the car.

Laurel stood there and started at her before shutting the car door. 

“Hi!” Felicity said as she walked up to them. “I have some presents for your dad. I have his birthday in my alerts.” 

“That was sweet.” Sara said. “Wasn’t it, Laurel?”

“Yeah thanks.” Laurel smiled. 

The three of them stood there awkwardly for a few minutes.

“Um. I should go. It looks like you are having some family time.” Felicity said. She handed the presents to Laurel and started to walk to her car. 

“Felicity, why don’t you come in with us? We were just going to order pizza and have some cake.” Sara said. “I think Dad would like to see you.” 

“Yeah. Join us or I will end up eating far too much cake.” Laurel said. “Sara ordered the wrong one. She got the larger one when I told her to get the smaller one.” 

“I like cake and there will be left over for breakfast.” Sara said as she started to walk to the apartment building. 

“I don’t want to intrude.” Felicity said. 

“It will be fun.” Laurel handed back the presents and handed her another bag. “Are they all from you?”

The two on top are from me and the team. The other is from Oliver…well the Arrow.” Felicity said. “I reminded him that your dad helps out a lot.” 

Laurel smiled. “I bet it killed him to hear that.”

“Not really but he needed to be reminded of it.” Felicity shrugged. “He has done a lot for the team.” 

Felicity and Laurel caught up with Sara outside of Quentin’s door. Laurel knocked loudly and they waited. 

Quentin opened the door and looked at his two daughters and the girl he was starting to think of as a daughter and smiled.

“What is all this?” Quentin asked with a big grin. “Is it my birthday or something?”

“Very funny Daddy.” Laurel said. “Let us in before Sara eats the cake or drops it.” 

“Hey!” Sara protested. 

“Sure.” Quentin grinned and opened the door wider for them. 

He stood to the side as Laurel and Sara came in and kissed his cheek. 

Felicity just smiled as she walked in. “Happy birthday! I brought presents.“

“You didn’t have to but I’m glad you’re here.” Quentin said as he gave Felicity a hug. He turned and looked at Sara and Laurel. “In fact, I was just about to order a pizza. I was going to have to eat it all alone.” 

“Oh no! We are doing that. Just sit down and put your feet up.” Sara sat the cake down on the coffee table. She grabbed him by the arm and pulled him over to a beat up recliner.

Quentin sat down and watched as the three girls put their heads together to order the pizza and take the presents out of the bags. 

He finally realized just how lucky he was. 


End file.
